1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a USB (Universal Serial Bus) plug connector, and more particularly to a USB plug connector adapted for normal insertion and reverse insertion into a USB receptacle connector.
2. Description of Related Arts
Taiwan Patent No. M370848 discloses a USB plug connector. The USB plug connector comprises a metal shield peripherally defining a receiving space for receiving a mating USB receptacle connector. The USB plug connector has a PCB (printed circuit board) assembled in the receiving space of the metal shield for dividing the receiving space into an upper receiving space and a lower receiving space. The PCB has each four circuits on both the upper face and the lower face thereof. The upper four circuits and the lower four circuits are electrically connected with each other and therefore, the USB plug connector is adapted for normal insertion and reverse insertion into the USB receptacle connector. When the USB plug connector is normally inserted into the USB receptacle connector, the upper receiving space is used for receiving a mating portion of the USB receptacle connector; when the USB plug connector is reversedly inserted into the USB receptacle connector, the lower receiving space is used for receiving the mating portion of the USB receptacle connector. The mating portion of the USB receptacle connector has electrode traces electrically connected with the four circuits on the upper face of the PCB when the USB plug connector is normally inserted into the USB receptacle connector and electrically connected with the four circuits on the lower face of the PCB when the USB plug connector is reversely inserted into the USB receptacle connector. The metal shield is integrally formed into a rectangular shape which may cause an inconvenient and inaccurate assembling the metal shield around the PCB during the assembling process of the USB plug connector.
A USB plug connector adapted for normal insertion and reverse insertion into a USB receptacle connector is desired.